


It's Dark In Here

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmless fun, Humour, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clara? Where's the light switch?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dark In Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I am just borrowing the peeps :)  
> Notes/warnings: None just some harmless fun! Written for dw100 ;)

It was four in the morning. Clara had had an awful day, which resulted in a small headache. She had decided it best to go to bed early and try and sleep it off, but she couldn't even do that. She heard shuffling outside her bedroom door and tapping on the walls. She turned on her bedside lamp and grasped the nearest thing to her; _The Hobbit_ , and went for the door, pulling it open, book raised high ready to strike when a familiar voice whispered,

_“Clara? Where's the light switch?”_

_“Why are you here?!”_

_“It's Wednesday!”_


End file.
